


Пёс, хаффлпаффка и платяной шкаф

by MilvaBarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус Блэк не попадает в Азкабан и шесть лет <s>груши околачивает</s> занимается устройством личной жизни. А потом все-таки спохватывается и забирает Гарри у Дурслей. Но, как говорится, лучше поздно, чем никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пёс, хаффлпаффка и платяной шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри Поттер принадлежит Дж. К. Роулинг. Шерлок Холмс принадлежит ~~Джону Уотсону~~ сэру Артуру Конан-Дойлю. Газетное объявление о сдаче комнат в наем наглым образом содрано из книги Светозара Чернова. И еще я по ходу, кажется, Льюиса обокрала. 
> 
> Главная идея фика навеяна заявкой Яэль на Sherlock Holmes Birthday Fest 2009 года, идея о Дарах Хельги принадлежит Meg.
> 
> Фик написан для конкурса «Веселые старты» по заданию №2 «Волшебники иногда вмешивались в ход времени»
> 
> Автор благодарит команду Хаффлпаффа, команду Ангст, а также Sherlock и Комму за поддержку и дружескую помощь.

В своей книге «Загадка Риддла» Рита Скитер в ярких и красочных выражениях описала душевное состояние Сириуса Блэка, обнаружившего трупы своих друзей в их доме на окраине Годриковой Лощины. Почитатели Ритиного таланта пролили немало слез над кульминационной сценой, в которой Сириус рыдал от горя над телом самоотверженной и прекрасной Лили Поттер. Сказать по правде, поклонникам мисс Скитер не помешало бы узнать, что сам Сириус Блэк охарактеризовал ее творение коротким, но емким словом: «Херня».

На самом деле все было немного иначе.

Впоследствии Сириус пришел к выводу, что его ощущения в тот вечер можно было сравнить с ощущениями человека, утратившего чувствительность в результате болевого шока. Разве что боль была не физической. Но ее хватило, чтобы на некоторое время Сириус утратил способность чувствовать вообще. С того момента, как он вошел в дом и чуть не споткнулся о лежащее на пороге тело, он действовал как автомат. Проверил пульс у Джеймса. Поднялся наверх. Проверил пульс у Лили, хотя ясно было, что это совершенно безнадежно. Подошел к кроватке с плачущим ребенком. Заткнул ему рот пустышкой. Взял на руки. Отнес на кухню, потому что там была раковина. И аптечка. И можно было смыть с лица ребенка засохшую кровь. По пути шептал ему что-то бессмысленное и ритмичное, на мотив песенки, которую напевала Лили, когда укладывала Гарри спать. Только петь по-настоящему не получалось, потому что что-то случилось с голосом.

Поэтому Сириус просто шептал что-то дурацкое и успокаивающее, пока оттирал кровь со лба мокрым кухонным полотенцем, и потом, когда искал, во что бы одеть детеныша. Не нашел, плюнул, завернул в одеяло и аппарировал к Андромеде.

 

Онемение продолжалось. Когда Сириус выслеживал Питера у его дома. Когда перехватил его посреди улицы и оглушил ступефаем на глазах у изумленных магглов. Когда тащил мобиликорпусом в аврорат.

Именно эта неестественная бесчувственность помогла ему выдержать многочасовой допрос в министерстве. Никаких доказательств у Сириуса не было – его слово против слова Питера. Но, к счастью, этот идиот дал себя заклеймить, и не успевший окончательно поблекнуть контур черной метки на его руке стал решающим доводом.

Уже под утро Сириус вышел из аврората свободным от подозрений человеком, вернулся домой и уснул на диване в гостиной, даже не сняв ботинок.

Ближе к вечеру его разбудил Фоукс.

Альбус Дамблдор просил доставить Гарри Поттера в городок под названием Литтл-Уингинг, графство Суррей, как можно скорее и желательно не используя аппарацию. Сириус черкнул в ответ пару слов и отправился в гараж за мотоциклом.

 

Он был как зомби. Именно это слово лучше всего описывало его душевное состояние. Да и выглядел он, наверное, соответственно. Во всяком случае Андромеда смотрела на него с явным испугом.

– Дамблдор правильно говорит, что с Гарри нельзя аппарировать, – тараторила она, набивая сумку детскими вещами. – Я боюсь, как бы у него сотрясения не было. Он проспал целый день, просыпался только чтоб поесть. Правда ел хорошо, и его не тошнило. Я купила маггловское детское питание, фруктовое пюре, мясное, еще он творожка немного поел…

– Послушай, – рассеянно перебил ее Сириус, – мне надо лететь, а то мы доберемся до Литтл-Уингинга глубокой ночью.

– Да, да, – засуетилась Андромеда. – Вот, я собрала кое-какую одежду. Это бывшие нимфадорины вещи, я как чувствовала, сохранила, и по ним не видно, что они девчачьи. Еще я сейчас памперс на него надену. Вдруг описается в дороге…

А когда Гарри, сытый и сонный, одетый в ярко-красный непромокаемый комбинезон, был с комфортом размещен в коляске сириусовского мотоцикла, Энди резко втянула воздух, словно собиралась нырнуть, и спросила:

– А может… может быть, можно оставить его у нас? У меня детей больше не будет, а Нимфадоре так хочется братика…

– Это Дамблдору решать, – просипел Сириус, потому что голос к нему так до сих пор и не вернулся. – Я передам.

– Да, конечно, – смущенно пробормотала Андромеда. – Спасибо тебе.

 

Он был как зомби, когда летел. Не замечал бившего в лицо холодного ветра. Не думал. Не чувствовал. Не вспоминал.

И только в конце пути, на улице, где его дожидались профессор Дамблдор и профессор Макгонагалл, Сириус вытащил из коляски мотоцикла заспанного ребенка в скользком маггловском комбинезоне, теплого и неожиданно тяжелого, и понял вдруг, что способность чувствовать снова к нему вернулась.

И вот тогда его затрясло.

 

**_Шесть лет спустя…_ **

 

В жизни Петуньи Дурсль были две пламенные страсти: страстная любовь к сыну и такая же страстная ненависть ко всему четвероногому, линяющему, галдящему и гадящему, одним словом – нарушающему порядок и чистоту. И вот теперь две этих страсти вели в ее душе борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Гарри Поттер был, пожалуй, еще слишком мал, чтобы в полной мере оценить ее душевные терзания, но уже достаточно сообразителен, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим с веселым любопытством.

 

Началось все с собаки.

Огромный лохматый пес черной масти пробрался на детскую площадку именно в тот момент, когда Петунья отвлеклась, наблюдая за двором соседей. Когда же она обернулась к сынишке, ее кровиночка сидел на краю песочницы в обнимку с косматым чудовищем.

Пес, надо отдать ему должное, проявлял чудеса дружелюбия, ластился к Дадли, энергично размахивал хвостом и ни разу не оскалил зубы, даже когда Дадли с силой потянул его за уши, чтобы противная псина смотрела на него, а не на Поттера.

– Дадличек! – запричитала Петунья. – Отпусти его, Дадличек, вдруг он лишайный?

Дадличек отпускать не желал. Впрочем, пес и не был похож на помоечных кабысдохов. Он выглядел упитанным и чистым, глаза блестели, шерсть лоснилась. Петунья мало что понимала в собаках, но пришла к выводу, что псина потерялась, и что ее хозяева – наверняка люди небедные.

– Мама, я хочу собаку! – заявил Дадли тоном, не допускающим возражений. – Почему у Тима есть собака, а у меня нет?

– Зайчик мой, солнышко! – воскликнула растерянная Петунья. – Мы поговорим с папой, он, может быть, согласится купить тебе щенка. А эта собачка чужая, скоро сюда придут ее хозяева и заберут ее. «И пускай штраф заплатят, – мысленно добавила она, – за то, что их псина по детской площадке разгуливает».

– Я хочу эту собачку! – завопил Дадли, побагровев. – Я хочу! Хочу! Хочу! Хочу!

 

В следующие несколько минут Гарри стал свидетелем феерического шоу, которое его кузен разыграл как по нотам. Дадли кричал, рыдал, топал ногами, размазывал по лицу слезы и сопли и кидался на землю, словно припадочный. Напрасно Петунья пыталась заключить его в объятия – Дадли вырывался у нее из рук и продолжал в том же духе.

Пес наблюдал за происходящим с очень ироничным видом, приподняв одно ухо и как будто даже ухмыляясь, хотя Гарри сильно сомневался, что собаки умеют ухмыляться.

Наконец Петунья уступила.

– Ну хорошо, – с отвращением процедила она. – Мы возьмем эту псину с собой. Но если обнаружится ее хозяин…

Дадли взвыл, словно автомобильная сирена.

– Ладно! – горестно возопила Петунья. – Мышонок мой, ведь я же согласилась! Но если эта тварь начнет грызть обувь…

Дадли набрал полную грудь воздуха, и Петунья сдалась окончательно.

– Солнышко мое, все у тебя будет! Если хочешь песика, мы возьмем песика. Ну разве я тебе когда-нибудь в чем-то отказывала?

Дадли самодовольно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– Вот видишь! Мама тебя любит, мама все для тебя сделает…

Она подхватила сына на руки, расцеловала в вымазанные соплями щеки, а затем дала знак Гарри.

Гарри встал и принялся собирать разноцветные машинки, которыми играл его кузен. Сам он во время прогулки лепил куличики с помощью одноразового пластикового стаканчика, потому что Дадли ни за что не позволил бы ему прикоснуться к своим игрушкам.

 

До дому добрались без приключений. Дадли ехал в коляске, которую везла Петунья. Коляска была для него уже слишком мала, и ее оси угрожающе скрипели, но он категорически отказывался ходить на площадку пешком. Гарри плелся следом, неся в руках пакет с игрушками, а пес послушно трусил рядом, бросая на Гарри какие-то странные взгляды. Как будто присматривался, изучал.

Гарри почувствовал себя неловко и отвернулся.

 

Но самое интересное началось дома.

Когда Петунья раздела Дадли и, как обычно, велела Гарри убрать всю верхнюю одежду в шкаф, пес выглядел так, как будто еле сдерживался, чтобы не зарычать. Когда за ужином Петунья поставила перед Дадли сладкий пудинг с шоколадным кремом, а Гарри сунула тарелку со вчерашней подгоревшей овсянкой, пес уже откровенно скалился. А позже, заглянув в чулан под лестницей, где жил Гарри, разразился яростным лаем.

На лай прибежала Петунья.

– Нет, это уже чересчур! – возмутилась она. – Если будешь так шуметь, гадкая псина, то оглянуться не успеешь, как снова окажешься на улице.

Пес зарычал. Петунья попятилась. По лестнице вприпрыжку сбежал Дадли.

– Мама, не выгоняй моего песика! – начал он. – Ты же мне обещала! – и осекся, увидев перед собой поднятую дыбом шерсть и оскаленные клыки.

– Мам-ма, – дрожащим голосом произнес Дадли, а затем повернулся и бросился вверх по лестнице так же стремительно, как и спустился. А может, еще стремительнее.

Петунья нащупала позади себя прислоненную к стене швабру и выставила ее вперед, словно копье.

– Прочь! – прорычала она. – Убирайся прочь, презренная зверррюга!

– Ррррр! – ответил пес тем же тоном, а затем повернулся к Гарри и гавкнул. Гарри почему-то показалось, что вместо обычного «Гав» он отчетливо услышал свое имя.

– Гаррри, – повторил пес и мотнул головой в сторону входной двери, словно предлагая уйти вместе с ним.

Гарри посмотрел на вооруженную шваброй Петунью, на испуганное лицо Дадли за перилами площадки второго этажа и согласно кивнул.

Пес начал пятиться к выходу, и Гарри стал пятиться тоже.

– Открой щеколду, – прошептала Петунья одними губами. К счастью, дверь не была заперта на замок. К счастью – потому что Гарри не умел еще его отпирать.

Он толкнул обеими руками тяжелую створку двери, и пес сразу же выскользнул за порог и замер в ожидании на верхней ступеньке крыльца.

Гарри шмыгнул следом.

– А ты куда?! – рявкнула вслед Петунья, но Гарри даже не успел ответить, потому что пес вдруг поднялся на задние лапы, начал расти, расти – и превратился в человека! В высоченного парня с длинными, как у девчонки, темными волосами.

Он сгреб Гарри в охапку, прижал к себе, вокруг все закружилось, мир исчез и появился снова, только теперь Гарри больше не стоял на крыльце своего дома, а сидел на траве у лесной тропинки и боролся с сильнейшим приступом тошноты.

– Как ты? – донеслось сверху.

Гарри поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на человека-пса. Голова закружилась еще сильнее, и в следующую минуту его вытошнило всей съеденной за ужином кашей и, кажется, даже остатками обеда.

– Ну прости, малыш, – виновато пробормотал человек-пес, сунув ему в руку стакан с водой. – С первой аппарацией всегда так.

Гарри представить себе не мог, откуда тут можно было взять воду, ведь рядом не было ни колонки, ни киоска с прохладительными напитками, но после всего происшедшего глупо было удивляться такой мелочи. Он прополоскал рот, сделал пару глотков и вернул стакан псу, не забыв, как воспитанный мальчик, сказать спасибо.

Человек-пес хмыкнул и швырнул стакан оземь, но вместо того чтоб разбиться, стеклянная посудина, не долетев до земли, превратилась в свернутый кульком лист лопуха.

Гарри восхищенно ахнул. Человек-пес усмехнулся и протянул руку.

– Ну что, идем?

– Дядя, а вы не эээ… маньяк? – с опаской протянул Гарри.

Учительница в школе, где учились они с Дадли, рассказывала однажды, что детишкам вроде них следует остерегаться маньяков.

Гарри смутно представлял себе, кто такие эти самые маньяки, но в глубине души считал, что они вряд ли могут быть опаснее рассерженного дяди Вернона. Поэтому и особого страха не чувствовал. Только нарастающее удивление, ведь все, что с ним случилось за последние пару часов, было слишком уж похоже на начало волшебной сказки – из тех, которые дядя Вернон называл бессмысленной и вредной чушью.

Человек-пес хмыкнул еще раз, затем почесал в затылке и, наконец, улыбнулся. При виде этой улыбки Гарри понял, что поверит каждому его слову, потому что нельзя не верить человеку, умеющему так улыбаться.

– Нет, – сказал он, – я не маньяк, я твой крестный папа, и ты можешь звать меня Сириусом. Вот там, в конце этой дороги – школа, в которую ты однажды пойдешь учиться, и сейчас мы отправимся к директору этой школы и скажем ему, что ты больше не будешь жить у этих ужасных ма… людей. Ведь ты не хочешь к ним вернуться, верно?

Гарри яростно замотал головой.

– Тогда идем? – предложил человек-пес… Сириус и снова протянул руку.

Гарри, помедлив буквально долю секунды, вцепился ему в ладонь. Помедлил, потому что не мог решить, какой вопрос задать первым. Выглядывающие из-за деревьев остроконечные шпили, на которые указал ему Сириус, казались очень далекими, и Гарри хотелось верить, что по пути он успеет получить хотя бы часть ответов на свои вопросы.

* * *

– Да, директор, вы просили меня не вмешиваться! И я не вмешивался столько лет! Я верил, что Гарри неплохо живется у приемных родителей, что вы присматриваете за ним, что вы контролируете ситуацию. Но неужели я не имел права хотя бы издали взглянуть на своего крестника, и неужели я обязан был бездействовать, когда увидел это безобразие?!

– Ты мог хотя бы посоветоваться со мной, прежде чем забирать Гарри от дяди с тетей, – устало вздохнул Дамблдор.

– С чего бы вдруг? – воскликнул Сириус. Он возбужденно расхаживал по кабинету, размахивая руками, как будто на него наложили заклинание, не позволяющее ни на секунду расслабиться. – Вы снова рассказали бы о том, как опасны для Гарри всеобщая любовь и слава и каким избалованным и испорченным он мог бы вырасти.

– Выслушай меня, Сириус, – с преувеличенным терпением обратился к нему Дамблдор. – Ты прав, это всего лишь отговорка, а не истинная причина, вынудившая меня оставить Гарри у Дурслей. Хотя я и видел за свою жизнь немало примеров, когда избалованные с раннего детства люди шли на поводу у собственных эгоистичных желаний и это не доводило их до добра, но это далеко не главное.

– А что же, по-вашему, главное? – ехидно поинтересовался Блэк.

– Я считаю, что лорд Вольдеморт тогда, в Годриковой Лощине, не погиб окончательно.

Сириус удивленно вскинул брови.

– А как же он погиб? На время, что ли?

– Можно и так сказать. – Альбус вернулся к своему столу, сел, положил перед собой сцепленные в замок руки и размеренным тоном продолжил: – У меня есть основания подозревать, что прежде чем напасть на Поттеров, он успел применить сильнейшее черное колдовство, способное защитить его от физической смерти.

– Но это же…

– Помолчи, Сириус, дай мне договорить. Этот ритуал мало кому известен, и не проси, чтобы я рассказал тебе о нем. Возможно, ты нашел бы кое-какую информацию, если бы тщательно порылся в своей фамильной библиотеке, но речь сейчас не об этом. Если мои подозрения обоснованны, то лорд Вольдеморт не умер, а просто развоплотился. Утратил связь между душой и телом. Но его душа осталась в нашем мире, и рано или поздно он найдет способ возродиться.

Сириус уселся в кресло, стоящее перед столом Дамблдора, и весь обратился в слух.

– Ты должен понимать, Сириус, что когда это произойдет… Заметь, я говорю не «если», а «когда»! Когда это случится, он попытается завершить начатое, и тогда Гарри Поттеру будет грозить серьезная опасность.

– Ну тем более! Неужели его смогут защитить эти никчемные магглы?! Значит, Гарри должен жить среди волшебников, а еще лучше – в Хогвартсе, где Тот-кого-нельзя-называть ни за что до него не доберется!

– Нет, Сириус. – Дамблдор снова вздохнул. – Гарри не сможет всю жизнь отсиживаться за стенами Хогвартса. И я позаботился о том, чтобы ему не пришлось этого делать. Самопожертвование Лили позволило мне наложить на него сильнейшее защитное заклинание, и теперь ни Вольдеморт, ни его приспешники не смогут отыскать Гарри вне Хогвартса и причинить ему вред. Заклинание перестанет действовать, когда мальчику исполнится семнадцать лет, но до тех пор ему нечего опасаться.

Сириус попытался что-то сказать, но Дамблдор остановил его жестом.

– К сожалению, чтобы заклинание не утратило силу, Гарри должен выполнить одно условие. Он обязан жить в доме своего кровного родственника или, по крайней мере, возвращаться в его дом раз в год, и считать этот дом своим. Только тогда защита будет действовать.

– Но… Ну да, я же ему не кровный родственник, – разочарованно протянул Сириус.

– И более того, родня Джеймса тоже не подойдет. Защита опирается на свойства материнской крови, и поэтому Гарри должен жить у родственников его матери.

Альбус снова встал и подошел к окну, заложив руки за спину. Сириус, напротив, обмяк в кресле, словно вся бурлившая в нем энергия улетучилась, как воздух из воздушного шарика.

– Родители Петуньи и Лили погибли в автокатастрофе, – тихо сказал Дамблдор. – У Гарри нет дедушки с бабушкой, нет двоюродных теток и дядей. Семья Петуньи – единственный вариант. Согласись, Сириус, условия, в которых живет человек, не так уж важны, если его жизнь под угрозой. Поэтому все, что нам остается – это вернуть Гарри в приемную семью и по мере возможности позаботиться о том, чтобы впредь Дурсли обеспечивали ему надлежащую заботу и уход, раз уж о любви с их стороны речь не идет.

– Какая там любовь, – проворчал Сириус. – Но нет, профессор, это не выход! Мы должны найти ему других родственников.

– Где же их взять? – невесело усмехнулся Альбус.

– А вы искали?! – Сириус вскочил с кресла и в три широких шага преодолел расстояние до окна. – Или ухватились за самый очевидный вариант, решив, что этого достаточно?

– Сириус, Сириус… – Дамблдор сокрушенно развел руками. – Гарри получил защиту, еду, одежду, крышу над головой. Арабелла Фигг все это время наблюдала за их домом, и я не слышал от нее ничего…

– Я не знаю, что видела и куда смотрела Арабелла Фигг, – перебил его Сириус, – но эти магглы держали его в чулане и кормили объедками. Он был чем-то вроде прислуги при их обожаемом родном сыночке. Я даже не представляю, кого при таком раскладе вы собирались из него вырастить. Золушку?!

Альбус хотел было возразить, но Блэк ему не позволил.

– Да, да, я все понимаю! – продолжил он. – У вас куча дел, и вам было не до того. Ребенок пристроен и ладно. Но каким же я был идиотом, что раньше не поинтересовался, как ему там живется! Что верил вам, подчинился вашей просьбе не вмешиваться. Вы поэтому и попросили, да? Потому что знали, что как только я увижу эту семью, то сразу же заберу у них Гарри?

– Я не всеведущ, Сириус, – почти шепотом произнес Дамблдор. – Я не знал о чулане, но ты прав в том, что поиск приемной семьи для Гарри был для меня всего лишь одной из множества проблем. Я решил, что она благополучно разрешена, и больше не думал о ней.

– Это для вас Гарри – проблема! – запальчиво воскликнул Сириус. – А для меня – крестный сын. И я не позволю вам снова отдать его Дурслям. Если нужны родственники Лили, будем искать родственников Лили. Кого-нибудь да найдем.

– Хорошо, я согласен с тобой.

Сириус уставился на директора, разинув рот.

– Ты думал, я буду против? – Альбус пожал плечами. – Иди, копайся в маггловских архивах. Пусть Гарри пока поживет в Хогвартсе. Я уверен, что Поппи прекрасно о нем позаботится. По крайней мере, откормит как следует. Джеймс в детстве тоже был маленьким и щуплым, но не настолько же!

– Были бы мозги, – хмыкнул Сириус, – а мясо на костях нарастет.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

– Я вижу, ты рад, но ты даже не представляешь, как много работы тебе предстоит. И когда будешь изучать родословную Эвансов, особое внимание удели женской линии. У магглов не принято пользоваться магией для установления отцовства.

Сириус почесал в затылке.

– Отлично. Тогда для начала поговорю с Ремом и Тедом Тонксом, пускай расскажут мне о маггловских архивах и как в них попасть. А как накопаю что-нибудь, сразу приду к вам.

* * *

В свой следующий приезд в Хогвартс Сириус первым делом отправился в лазарет. Поппи Помфри заявила, что Гарри еще слишком мал, чтобы поселить его к первокурсникам.

– Большинству ребят будет неинтересно общаться с малышом в два раза их младше, и Гарри может почувствовать себя отверженным, – пояснила она. – И я бы не хотела, чтобы во время уроков ребенок был предоставлен самому себе. А здесь он все время будет у меня на глазах, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы ему не было одиноко.

 

Но когда Сириус вошел в одну из пустующих палат, которую указала ему Поппи, Гарри был там совсем один. Он сидел на полу и старательно складывал некое подобие пирамиды из хрустальных флаконов всех форм и размеров.

– Привет, – сказал Сириус и присел на корточки рядом с ним.

Гарри поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

– Привет, дядя Сириус.

– Что это ты строишь?

– Астрономическую башню. Смотри, вот это будет шпиль. – Он протянул Сириусу бирюзового цвета бутылочку с длинным и узким горлышком. Тетя Поппи сказала, что потом ее перекрасит, чтобы башня выглядела как взаправду.

– Она разрешает тебе играть с флаконами из-под лекарств?

Гарри удивленно вскинул брови.

– А разве нельзя? Она их заколдовала, чтобы они не бились, а еще они мытые, честно-честно. Ну, то есть, она их не мыла по-настоящему, а что-то такое сделала палочкой. Эва… Эви…

– Эванеско, – подсказал Сириус. – Удалила все остатки содержимого.

– Ну да… Кажется… – Гарри неуверенно кивнул. – И смотри, они, правда, не бьются.

Он схватил круглую розовую баночку и с силой ударил ее об пол. Банка отскочила, просвистела возле сириусовского уха и поскакала по полу, словно мячик.

Гарри весело рассмеялся.

– А это вот – поле для квиддича, – пояснил он, ткнув пальцем в расстеленный на полу лист пергамента, по обе стороны от которого стояли две коробки: красная и желтая. – Вот хаффл-паская трибуна, а эта – гри-фи-дорская.

– Ты успел побывать на квиддичном матче? – с улыбкой спросил Сириус.

– Нет, – Гарри покачал головой. – Я был только на тре-ни-ровках. Матч будет в следующую субботу. Чарли обещал мне, что сегодня тоже сводит меня на тре-ни-ровку и даст полетать на метле. Я уже катался на метле с ним вместе. Одному мне он не разрешает. Говорит, что я еще слишком маленький.

– Ну это как сказать! – фыркнул Сириус. – Я в твои годы уже сам летал.

– Правда?! – Глаза Гарри заблестели. – А ты можешь попросить Чарли, чтобы он мне разрешил? Ну пожалуйста.

– Полеты на метле – не такое уж безопасное занятие, – донесся с порога голос мадам Помфри. – Я думаю, будет лучше, если Сириус поговорит не с Чарли, а с нашим тренером по полетам. Она наверняка согласится дать тебе пару уроков.

– Ура! – Гарри вскочил и радостно запрыгал по комнате.

– Я вижу, ему тут нравится, – с улыбкой заметил Сириус, встав и повернувшись к ней.

– Ну да. После жизни в чулане. Неудивительно, что Хогвартс кажется ему волшебной сказкой, – проворчала Поппи.

Сириус отвел взгляд и решил сменить тему.

– Это вы ему подарили? – спросил он, указав на высаженных в ряд на кровати трех плюшевых мишек, лохматого пса со свалявшейся шерстью и розового зайца.

Поппи рассмеялась.

– Нет, что ты! Это ему первоклассники натащили. Иногда, отправляясь в Хогвартс, дети берут из дома свою любимую игрушку. Ну и некоторые согласились подарить своих любимцев Гарри.

– Значит, он нашел, с кем общаться? – уточнил Сириус.

– О да! Девочки с Хаффлпаффа буквально шефство над ним взяли. Водят его в столовую, устраивают экскурсии по замку, игрушек вот надарили. А то, что он сейчас один, так это потому что уроки идут. И он прекрасно умеет сам себя развлекать.

– Почему с Хаффлпаффа? – тихо спросил Сириус, ощутив странный укол ревности.

Поппи пожала плечами.

– Ну, как-то так получилось. Не все дети любят нянчиться с малышами, кто-то слишком занят учебой, кто-то считает это ниже своего достоинства, а хаффлпаффцы всегда готовы помочь.

Гарри подскочил к Сириусу и потянул его за рукав.

– А Кэти мне вчера сказала, что хочет такого же братика, как я! Она спросила: «Гарри, хочешь быть моим братом?»

– И что же ты ей ответил? – поинтересовался Сириус, снова опустившись на корточки рядом с ним.

– Я сказал, что хочу быть не ее братиком, а ее другом. Потому что брат у меня уже был, а друзей никогда не было. И знаешь что, Сириус? Знаешь, она согласилась!

Что можно было на это ответить? Сириус понял, что ему безумно хочется обнять своего крестника, прижать к себе и уткнуться лицом в его лохматую макушку, чтобы спрятать неожиданно заслезившиеся глаза.

Именно это он в следующую секунду и сделал.

 

* * *

– Результат нулевой! – с горечью объявил Сириус, швырнув на стол маггловскую общую тетрадь на пружинке. – Женская линия ничего не дала, придется искать по мужской.

– Неужели все так безнадежно? – Альбус раскрыл тетрадь и окинул взглядом листы, исписанные крупным угловатым почерком. – Расскажи, что тебе удалось отыскать, а потом мы решим, как нам действовать дальше.

Сириус пожал плечами.

– Вот смотрите. Мать Лили. Соответственно, бабушка Гарри. Родилась в 1938 году в Манчестере. Погибла вместе с мужем в автомобильной аварии. Ни братьев, ни сестер у нее не было, так что двоюродных бабушек-дедушек по этой линии у Гарри нет.

– Продолжай, – кивнул Дамблдор.

– Дальше у нас прабабка. Родилась в Манчестере в 1910 году. У нее были брат и сестра.

– Ну и?

– Сестра умерла в тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом от какой-то «испанки».

– Так называемый испанский грипп, – пояснил Альбус. – Страшная была эпидемия. Даже волшебников не обошла стороной.

– Брат погиб в тысяча девятьсот сороковом в воздушном бою над Ла-Маншем, – продолжил Сириус, не заглядывая в тетрадь. – Детей у него не было, так что троюродные бабушки-дедушки тоже отпадают. Прапрабабушка Гарри родилась в 1887 году в Годриковой Лощине. И тоже ни сестер, ни братьев. А дальше я уже не искал.

– Почему? – Дамблдор вскинул голову.

– Кое-что показалось сомнительным. – Сириус взял у него свои записи и пролистал до нужной страницы. – Ага, вот оно. Ее мать, Агата Хаггинс, никогда не была замужем. Отец ребенка в документах не указан, а ведь нравы тогда были строгими.

– Ну и что? – рассеянно буркнул Альбус.

– Я не понимаю, зачем было одинокой женщине в те времена рожать незаконнорожденного ребенка. Если у этой самой Агаты и была связь с мужчиной, то она наверняка должна была пить контрацептивное зелье. Я думаю, на самом деле она удочерила девочку и выдала ее за собственную дочь.

– Прости, Сириус, но на уроках маггловедения ты явно считал ворон, – хмыкнул Альбус. – В те времена у магглов не было контрацептивных зелий, а их способы избавиться от нежелательной беременности настолько варварские, что могут привести женщину к бесплодию, а то и к смерти.

– Как же они без контрацепции обходились? – изумленно выдохнул Сириус.

Альбус фыркнул и поспешил направить разговор в более конструктивное русло.

– Что еще тебе удалось выяснить про Агату?

Сириус недоуменно пожал плечами.

– Агата Хаггинс. Родилась в 1862 году в Годриковой Лощине. В восемнадцать лет уехала работать в Лондон. Служила горничной в доме некоего Ч.О. Милвертона. В 1887 году вернулась в Годрикову Лощину, а через восемь месяцев родила дочь. Отец ребенка неизвестен. Жила у тетки, хозяйки местной гостиницы. Сначала просто помогала ей обслуживать постояльцев, затем стала совладелицей. Но зачем я вам это рассказываю? Все равно эти сведения ничем нам не…

– Помогут, – прошептал Альбус.

Сириус поднял голову и застыл, наткнувшись на совершенно ошалевший взгляд директора.

– К-как? – дрожащим голосом выдавил Дамблдор. – К-как называлась гостиница?

– Где-то у меня записано… Ага! «Под шляпой».

– «Под шляпой»? «Под шляпой»?! Как звали дочку Агаты? Прабабку Лили? Джоанна? Джозефина?

– Джоди. – Вот теперь Сириус чувствовал себя окончательно сбитым с толку. – Родилась в 1887 году…

– Да помню я, когда она родилась, помню! – Альбус всплеснул руками, стремительно прошелся из угла в угол, снова подошел к Сириусу, схватил его за отвороты куртки и прямо в лицо выпалил: – Я знаю, кто был отцом Джоди Хаггинс! И, более того, я знаю, к кому из родственников мы отправим Гарри Поттера!

* * *

Сириус уже и забыл, когда в последний раз аппарировал с чужой помощью. Вернее сказать, его аппарировали. Кажется, это было несколько лет назад, после дня рождения одной из сокурсниц. Он тогда нехило перебрал, и Рему пришлось тащить его домой на себе. К счастью, Сириус помнил об этом факте со слов все того же Рема.

Зато сейчас он был трезв и мог в полной мере оценить все последствия совместной аппарации. Все-таки когда аппарируешь сам, побочные эффекты ощущаются не так ярко.

Отдышавшись и подавив тошноту, Сириус обнаружил, что они с директором стоят у ствола огромной ивы, ветви которой ниспадают до земли, словно полог шатра.

– Где мы? – растерянно спросил он.

– В Риджентс-парке. Это бывшие охотничьи угодья английских королей, – тоном экскурсовода объявил Альбус, выходя из-под дерева на усыпанную листьями аллею. – Если идти вот по этой дорожке, попадем прямо на Бейкер-стрит.

– А что мы забыли на Бейкер-стрит? – осторожно поинтересовался Сириус, пытаясь приноровиться к его размашистой походке. – Нам нужно в музей мадам Тюссо или в музей Шерлока Холмса?

Это была всего лишь очень неудачная попытка сострить, но Альбус отреагировал на нее неожиданным образом.

– Ты прав, мой мальчик! – весело воскликнул он. – Шерлок Холмс – вот человек, который нас крайне интересует. Но нет, в музей мы не пойдем, – добавил он, с улыбкой поглядывая на Сириуса. – Зачем нам фальшивый дом Холмса, когда есть настоящий?

– Какой еще настоящий? – Сириус чувствовал, что эти загадки уже начинают ему приедаться. – Холмс – выдуманный персонаж, и поэтому его настоящего дома нет и быть не может.

– Ты так в этом уверен? – Альбус указал пальцем на краснеющую у выхода из парка телефонную будку. – А я сейчас собираюсь поговорить с человеком, который… вернее, которая… была лично и довольно близко знакома с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом.

Если Сириус не застыл на месте, как соляной столп, а продолжал идти, то только благодаря силе инерции.

– Не так близко, как ты мог подумать, – рассмеялся Альбус, глядя на его вытянувшееся лицо. – Но она подавала ему чай и стелила постель.

– Сколько же в таком случае ей лет?

– Дай посчитаю. Что-то около ста шестидесяти. Чуть больше, я думаю, но мы можем спросить. Миссис Хадсон – далеко не кокетка и не станет скрывать от нас свой истинный возраст. В ее паспорте, конечно, стоит другая дата рождения, да и фамилия отличается, но сам понимаешь, когда тебе под двести, а выглядишь ты самое большее на шестьдесят, проще завести себе новые документы, чем объяснять любопытным секрет своей молодости.

– Вы хотите сказать, что миссис Хадсон жива до сих пор?! – Сириус в буквальном смысле не верил своим ушам. У него даже возникло желание ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы проснуться.

– Именно это я хочу тебе сказать, – серьезно подтвердил Альбус Дамблдор. – И говорю. Только ты мне не веришь.

Он подмигнул Сириусу и нырнул в телефонную будку.

Кусок разговора, который услышал Сириус, ситуацию не прояснил.

– Дом-музей Холмса? – кричал Альбус в трубку. Как это свойственно людям, нечасто общающимся по телефону, он был уверен, что чем громче станет говорить, тем лучше ему будет слышно. – Здравствуйте, мисс. Будьте так любезны, попросите к телефону миссис Хантер. Да, да, привет, Марта. Ты все молодеешь? А как же, заметно по голосу! Да, я сейчас на выходе из Ридженс-парка. С одним молодым человеком. Нет. Нет, Марта, это не Гарри. Да, я тебя понимаю. Но если я все правильно понял, ты увидишь его очень скоро. Я тоже рад, Марта, ты не представляешь, как я рад. Да, многое надо обговорить. Когда? О, прекрасно! «Где-нибудь с полчаса» мы, конечно, сможем подождать. Мы будем в парке у пруда. Я даже захватил горбушку, чтобы кормить уток. Конечно же, не забыл. До встречи.

Из будки он вышел, сияя, как солнышко. Сириус невольно улыбнулся.

– Все хорошо?

– Лучше и быть не может! – объявил Дамблдор. – Мы прибыли очень вовремя. У Марты вот-вот закончится рабочий день, и она подойдет к нам. Она работает в музее, разыгрывает роль миссис Хадсон для любопытных туристов. Не правда ли, у старушки своеобразное чувство юмора?

– Не намного своеобразнее, чем у вас, – хмыкнул Сириус.

Альбус окинул его пристальным взглядом и энергично зашагал по алее в обратном направлении. Сириус рванул за ним. Чтобы не отставать, ему время от времени приходилось пускаться трусцой.

– Но вы мне, наконец, скажете, кто такой этот родственник, которому мы отдадим Гарри, и при чем тут все-таки миссис Хадсон? – задыхаясь, спросил он на бегу.

Дамблдор остановился и повернулся к нему. Сириус с удивлением обнаружил, что от его былой веселости не осталось и следа.

– Ну что ж, сейчас, пожалуй, самый подходящий момент. Я и сам родом из Годриковой Лощины. Судя по твоему изумленному лицу, тебе трудно представить, что я когда-то был молодым. Но это факт. В начале века мне было около двадцати, я покинул родной поселок и был уверен, что никогда в него не вернусь.

Они снова двинулись по алее в ту сторону, где вдалеке мерцала водная гладь, но теперь Альбус шел так медленно, как будто двигался в воде и ему с каждым шагом приходилось преодолевать ее сопротивление.

– Я приехал в Лощину на годовщину гибели… одного близкого родственника. Я не мог остановиться в доме своих родителей по причине, не имеющей отношения к нашему разговору, и мне пришлось заночевать в гостинице. Так получилось, что я разговорился с женщиной, которая принесла мне ужин. Я был в очень подавленном настроении, настолько подавленном, что задумывался о самоубийстве. Молчи, Сириус, не сбивай меня с мысли, а то я не смогу закончить. Возможно, эта женщина меня спасла. Ее звали Агатой, она была намного меня старше… Сейчас я вспоминаю ее как женщину довольно пожилую, но возможно, у нас с ней не такая большая разница в возрасте, как мне показалось тогда. У нее была дочь-подросток, которую я видел краем глаза на следующий день. Очаровательное существо. Зеленоглазая и в конопушках, но при этом с темными волосами, несомненно, унаследованными от отца. Сама Агата была рыжей и такой веснушчатой, что ее лицо напоминало яйцо ржанки. Признаюсь честно, когда я впервые встретил Лили, то долго пытался вспомнить, у кого же раньше я мог видеть такой удивительный цвет глаз. Теперь понятно, что она унаследовала их от прапрабабки.

Альбус задумался на минуту, словно пытаясь поймать ускользнувшую мысль. Сириус ждал, не дыша.

– Так вот. Мы с ней разговорились, и я излил ей душу. Не буду пересказывать весь наш разговор, тебе это не нужно, но в конце Агата рассказала мне о себе. Она работала в Лондоне в доме очень богатого человека. Он был добр с ней, щедро платил, и она искренне его оплакивала, когда зимой 1887 года он пал жертвой неизвестного убийцы. Так получилось, что незадолго до этого прискорбного события Агата начала встречаться с молодым человеком, лудильщиком по имени Эскот. Он приходил к ней по ночам, и Агата начала запирать собаку, чтобы ничто не мешало их свиданиям. А потом двое неизвестных в масках проникли ночью в дом и застрелили почтенного Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона. После той ночи лудильщик Эскот исчез из ее жизни навсегда. 

– Он был наводчиком? – догадался Сириус.

– Он был сыщиком, – в тон ему ответил Дамблдор. – Но Агата этого не знала. Я-то думал, раз тебе известно о Шерлоке Холмсе, значит, ты читал рассказы, которые написал о нем доктор Уотсон.

– Конан-Дойль, – поправил его Сириус. – Рассказы про Холмса писал Конан-Дойль, и я читал их, когда жил у Джеймса. Его родители коллекционировали маггловскую литературу.

Дамблдор усмехнулся.

– На самом деле эти рассказы написал Джон Уотсон, за исключением двух или трех, написанных самим Холмсом, а Конан-Дойль был их литературным агентом. Но это не важно. Ты помнишь рассказ под названием «Конец Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона»?

– Блин! – Сириус хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – А я то думаю, что мне напоминают эти имена! Значит, это был тот самый Милвертон и та самая горничная Агата! А за лудильщика себя выдавал Холмс! Ну и?

– Агата пришла к точно такому же выводу, как и ты. Она решила, что «лудильщик Эскот» был наводчиком и сообщником убийц, если не самим убийцей. Все последующие годы она не могла простить себе того, что по ее вине погиб мистер Милвертон – добрейший, по ее мнению, человек. Вскоре она узнала о том, что беременна, и вернулась в родной поселок, чтобы в одиночку воспитывать своего незаконнорожденного ребенка. Естественно, попытаться найти «Эскота» ей даже в голову не пришло.

– Значит, у Холмса была дочь, – пробормотал Сириус. – И он об этом даже не узнал.

– Да, не узнал. Через много лет я познакомился с миссис Хадсон и прочитал все рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе, уже зная о том, что Холмс и Уотсон были не плодом фантазии автора, а реальными людьми. Холмс к тому времени был давно мертв. Я попытался разыскать Агату, но тоже опоздал. Теперь ты можешь понять, каково было мое удивление, когда ты сообщил мне, что та самая Агата Хаггинс – прапрапрабабушка Гарри Поттера!

– Да уж, – согласился Сириус. – У меня от всего этого голова кругом идет. Подумать только, мой крестный сын – потомок самого Шерлока Холмса! Но это ведь ничего нам не дает, – печально добавил он. – И Холмс, и Агата давно уже умерли.

– Но сто лет назад они были такими же живыми, как мы сейчас! – ликующе провозгласил Дамблдор. – А вот и Марта!

К ним по аллее спешила немолодая женщина в пальто и старомодной шляпке, с зонтиком в руках.

– Альбус! – радостно воскликнула она, раскрывая объятия.

Альбус кинулся к ней и расцеловал в обе щеки. Марта зарделась, словно пятнадцатилетняя школьница. Сириус невольно хихикнул.

– Познакомься, Марта, это мой юный друг Сириус Блэк. Сириус, это миссис Хадсон. Та самая миссис Хадсон.

Она протянула ему маленькую, чуть покрасневшую от холода ладонь. Сириус неуверенно ответил на рукопожатие, а потом, в неожиданном приливе вдохновения, наклонился и поцеловал ей руку.

– Какой милый молодой человек! – Марта взяла их обоих под руки, и они направились к выходу из парка.

Со стороны их шествие выглядело, должно быть, немного комично, потому что Сириус в своей «косухе» и джинсах и Дамблдор в любимой лиловой мантии слишком уж выделялись на фоне консервативного наряда миссис Хадсон. К тому же оба возвышались над ней на добрых полторы головы. Гуляющие по аллее магглы оглядывались в их сторону и обменивались улыбками.

– Я так переволновалась после вашего звонка, что забыла на работе перчатки. А ведь должна была знать заранее, что вы придете. Я утром в пять часов проснулась оттого, что ладони чесались. Пришлось встать, приготовить обед, напечь кексов к чаю. Ведь ясно же было, что неспроста…

Сириус недоуменно посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот приложил палец к губам и прошептал:

– Объясню позже.

Они вышли на Бейкер-стрит, миновали дом №239, где располагался музей Холмса, миновали еще несколько зданий с расположенными на первых этажах магазинчиками, пивными и сувенирными лавками, и подошли, наконец, к дому №223.

– Вспомни, в каком доме жил твой любимый литературный герой, – обратился к Сириусу Дамблдор.

– Двести двадцать один «б».

– Буква «б» означает всего лишь, что жилые помещения располагались на втором этаже, – пояснила Марта. – Подумай о номере.

Сириус представил себе эти три цифры, и тут фасады двух соседних домов начали расползаться в сторону, освобождая место для растущего вширь между ними, спрятанного под «Фиделиусом» дома.

– Ха! – сказал Сириус. – Уж мне-то следовало догадаться. – И нырнул в дверь вслед за Дамблдором и Мартой.

 

* * *

Осмотреться как следует ему не дали. Радушная хозяйка тут же потащила их на второй этаж, и Сириус опомниться не успел, как оказался посреди гостиной в глубоком и удобном кресле и с чашкой горячего чая в руках.

– Вы ведь наверняка успели проголодаться? – спросила миссис Хадсон.

– Спасибо, я пообедал в Хогвартсе, но от твоего угощения не откажусь, – вежливо кивнул Дамблдор.

– Я тоже, – торопливо добавил Сириус и в животе у него заурчало.

– Сейчас разогрею обед.

Как только Марта исчезла за дверью, Альбус Дамблдор повернулся к Сириусу.

– Ты хотел что-то спросить?

– Ага. Как мы отправим Гарри в прошлое? И, главное, как мы потом его оттуда заберем? И почему миссис Хадсон не стареет? И откуда она знает вас и Гарри? И что это она сказала про зуд в ладонях?

– Наверное, будет лучше, если я начну с последнего вопроса, – задумчиво произнес Дамблдор. – Сядь поудобнее, рассказ будет длинным. Тебе известно, по каким критериям Шляпа распределяет учеников при поступлении в Хогвартс?

– Но всё ведь очень просто, – пожал плечами Сириус. – Умные идут в Рейвенкло, храбрые – в Гриффиндор, хитрые и пронырливые – в Слизерин, а все остальные…

– Да, – печально сказал Альбус. – «Все остальные». Мы привыкли говорить о качествах хаффлпаффцев через отрицание. Не блещут умом, потому что иначе они учились бы в Рейвенкло, не храбрецы, потому что иначе они учились бы в Гриффиндоре, бесхитростные… Ну, эту характеристику можно счесть и положительной. С некоторой натяжкой, конечно. В отличие от первых двух…

Он помолчал. Сириус нетерпеливо заерзал в кресле.

– Наверное, будет лучше, если я начну свой рассказ с Хельги Хаффлпафф. Она, несомненно, была выдающейся волшебницей. Как и остальные Основатели, впрочем. И она действительно готова была учить всех без исключения студентов, даже магглорожденных крестьянских детей, которые и не мечтали о том, чтобы стать рыцарями, сражающимися со злом, или книжниками, переписывающими в подвалах монастырей старинные манускрипты, или «серыми кардиналами» при дворах герцогов и королей. Все, что умели эти дети – это работать на земле и любить землю, на которой работают. И Хельга попыталась привить им те качества, которые ценила сама. В первую очередь, это способность к эмпатии, способность воспринимать чужую боль как свою собственную, поэтому среди хаффлпаффцев так много целителей и учителей. И во вторую очередь, трудолюбие. Не просто трудолюбие, а искреннюю увлеченность выбранным делом, способность отдаваться любимому занятию до конца, работать не за страх или за награду, а ради того счастья, которое приносит тебе твоя работа. К сожалению, Сириус, такие качества у большинства людей не в чести. И ты не представляешь, сколько детишек, сидя под Распределяющей Шляпой, лихорадочно бормочут: «Только не в Хаффлпафф, только не в Хаффлпафф!»

– Угу, репутация у факультета аховая, – фыркнул Сириус. – Было у отца три сына, двое умных, а третий в Хаффлпафф поступил.

– Вот именно! – согласился с ним Дамблдор. – А знаешь, что самое любопытное? Если бы я попытался описать хаффлпаффцев через отрицание, я бы сказал, что им не хватает вовсе не храбрости или ума. На самом деле, Сириус, они могут быть не менее храбрыми, чем гриффиндорцы, и не менее умными, чем рейвенкловцы, но чего они на самом деле лишены, так это эгоизма!

– И это главный критерий отбора? – засомневался Сириус.

– Не совсем, ведь Шляпа учитывает и желания ребенка. Но представь себе, Сириус, что на церемонии Распределения один ребенок говорит Шляпе: «Я хочу стать великим ученым», второй говорит: «Я хочу стать великим боевым магом», а третий: «Я хочу стать великим политиком». На какие факультеты в итоге попадут эти дети?

– Ну, наверное, первый попадет в Рейвенкло, второй – в Гриффиндор, а третий – в Слизерин.

– Скорее всего, да. Ну а если один говорит: «Я хочу стать политиком», а второй: «Я хочу сделать жизнь людей лучше».

– Первый – в Слизерин, второй… не знаю. В Хаффлпафф?

– Возможно, – усмехнулся директор. – А может, и нет. А теперь представь себе ситуацию, когда два ребенка мечтали изменить жизнь людей к лучшему, но один впоследствии пошел в большую политику и постепенно, распробовав вкус власти, растерял все свои идеалы, а второй после окончания школы поехал в Индию, чтобы строить там приюты для прокаженных?

– Тогда второй наверняка хаффлпаффец, – засмеялся Сириус.

– Вот именно! – воскликнул Альбус. – И знаешь, что, дорогой? Первый из этих двух детишек мог учиться на любом факультете, но только не в Хаффлпаффе!

– Потому что Шляпа видит тех, кто способен отказаться от своих идеалов?

– Потому что она видит тех детей, у которых стремление помогать другим людям является самой сутью, стержнем личности. Человек может разочароваться в собственных идеалах, но изменить свою суть – никогда!

– О чем это вы говорите? – спросила Марта, протискиваясь в дверь с огромным подносом, на котором исходила паром пузатая фарфоровая супница.

– О церемонии Распределения, – ответил Сириус, а Альбус тем временем вскочил и начал составлять с подноса глубокие тарелки. Сириусу стало неловко, потому что с одной стороны тоже надо было помочь, а с другой – он не привык проявлять инициативу в гостях. Но когда он начал подниматься с кресла, Марта улыбнулась ему:

– Сиди, сиди.

И она, конечно, была права, потому что и без его неуклюжего вмешательства стол оказался накрыт в мгновение ока.

– Директор попытался объяснить мне, о каком зуде в ладонях вы говорили, миссис Хадсон, – пояснил Сириус. – А потом разговор куда-то не туда свернул.

– Туда свернул, – возразил ему Альбус. – Именно туда, потому что дальше речь должна пойти о дарах Хельги.

Марта кивнула.

– Я поняла, мистер Блэк, что вас интересует. Есть легенда о том, что Хельга Хаффлпафф наделила своих детей, а их у нее было много, и своих любимых учеников особыми способностями. И все мы, хаффлпаффцы, в какой-то степени эти способности унаследовали. Я не совсем согласна с этой версией, потому что если я, например, магглорожденная, то от кого я могла это унаследовать? Ведь среди моих предков не было волшебников.

– Но ты же не знаешь свою родословную до десятого колена, – заметил Дамблдор. – Наверняка где-то какой-то волшебник и затесался.

– А что за способности? – поинтересовался Сириус с набитым ртом. Он был очень голоден, и поэтому тарелку овощного супа проглотил, не заметив, но зато пастушья запеканка с бараньим фаршем на второе доставила ему просто бездну удовольствия.

– Я думаю, – серьезно сказал Дамблдор, – что Хельгу Хаффлпафф огорчало то, как относятся к ее ученикам. Подумай сам, Сириус, если человек не умеет интриговать и бороться за место под солнцем, если результат своей работы для него важнее, чем награда, которую он мог бы за эту работу получить, как люди называют этого человека? В лучшем случае бессребреником, в худшем – простофилей.

– Хаффлпаффцем они его называют, – проворчала Марта, – и послушай, Альбус, уж я разбираюсь в этом немного лучше тебя. Дары Хельги – это не награда и не компенсация за моральный ущерб. Это обязательство, которое нам приходится выполнять. Ведь вы уже поняли, мистер Блэк, что я училась в Хаффлпаффе, – обратилась она к Сириусу. – И вам наверняка известно, что хаффлпаффца всегда можно опознать по одному явному признаку: у него всегда очень коротко острижены ногти.

– Угу, – буркнул Сириус, призадумавшись. Среди его знакомых было мало хаффлпаффцев, и ему как-то в голову не приходило обращать внимание на их руки. А Нимфадора, пожалуй, еще слишком мала, чтобы увлекаться всякими там маникюрами. Хотя…

– Первый и самый распространенный из даров Хельги – продолжила Марта, – это тот самый пресловутый «зуд в ладонях». Зуд, который вынуждает нас совершать странные, необъяснимые поступки, часто себе во вред, которые, впрочем, могут помочь другим людям.

– Например?

– Например, сегодня очень рано утром я проснулась от такого вот зуда. Встала, наготовила еды, а потом помчалась на работу. Это, конечно, один из самых приятных примеров, потому что если бы не мой дар, мне сейчас нечем было бы вас накормить. А теперь представьте себе ситуацию, когда вы идете по улице с зарплатой в кошельке, и у вас вдруг возникает нестерпимое желание бросить свой кошелек в ближайшую урну. И руки зудят до невозможности.

– А если не бросить?

– Да ничего особенно не случится. Ну походите день-два с расцарапанными в кровь ладонями. Беда в том, что любая способность, если ею не пользоваться, рано или поздно отмирает. И еще. Я не знаю, почему у меня вдруг возникло желание выбросить кошелек. Может быть, какой-то нищий потом подобрал его, купил себе еды и не умер с голоду. Но я ведь об этом уже никогда не узнаю. И спасибо мне за это никто не скажет. Понимаете? Но я-то точно уверена, что мой идиотский поступок на самом деле не был идиотским, потому что кому-то помог.

– Да уж, – Сириус почесал в затылке. – А я бы свой кошелек не выбросил. Наверное.

– Поэтому ты и не в Хаффлпаффе, – засмеялся Дамблдор.

Сириус обиженно замолчал.

– Да ладно, – Марта похлопала его по руке. – Он же шутит. Гриффиндорцы тоже славные ребята.

– А откуда вы знаете, что я гриффиндорец?

– Дедуктивный метод, – гордо ответила Марта. – Если я вижу чистокровного волшебника в маггловской «косухе», сразу делаю вывод, что он из Гриффиндора.

Сириус хмыкнул, а потом не вытерпел и спросил:

– А как же ваше бессмертие? Это тоже дар Хельги?

– Какое бессмертие? – Марта взглянула на него с недоумением.

– Но ведь вы… не стареете, так? И вам на самом деле сто шестьдесят лет? Это что, значит, некоторые особо одаренные хаффлпаффцы могут жить вечно?

– Альбус, что ты ему наговорил? – Она с негодующим видом повернулась к Дамблдору. – Зачем ты мальчику голову заморочил?

– Во-первых, он уже не мальчик, – явно развлекаясь, протянул Дамблдор. – А во-вторых, про бессмертие я даже не упоминал. Я сказал, что тебе сто шестьдесят лет, но это ведь правда?

– Сто шестьдесят два, – поправила его Марта. – И я, слава Мерлину, не бессмертна. Истинного бессмертия не существует.

– Вообще-то есть способы его добиться, – задумчиво сказал Дамблдор. – Но достигается оно такими методами, что негоже вспоминать о них в приличном доме.

– И это чистейшая правда. Но что касается вашего вопроса, мистер Блэк, я вовсе не бессмертна. Этот дар называется не бессмертием, а долгожительством.

– Нехилое такое долгожительство.

– Да, пожалуй, – неожиданно согласилась Марта. – Но если вы думаете, что жить столько, сколько живу я, легко и весело, то вы несколько заблуждаетесь. Весело, по-вашему, пережить своих детей, своих внуков? Прийти на похороны к старшей дочери и обнаружить, что тебя там принимают за твою же собственную внучку, потому что твоя младшая дочь выглядит так, будто годится тебе в матери? Нянчить чужих детей, зная, что они вырастут, а ты не изменишься, и рано или поздно тебе придется просто уйти из их жизни, потому что они заподозрят неладное и начнут задавать вопросы? Терять друзей? Терять таких друзей, которые знают о твоем даре, которым ты можешь доверить все? Они стареют и умирают, а ты остаешься… Нет, мистер Блэк, если бы я могла выбирать, то предпочла бы сейчас лежать на кладбище рядом с моим Джеком, но меня не спросили.

– Но вы же можете… – начал Сириус и осекся, потому что понял, что несет совершенно бестактную ерунду и что на самом деле ему надо умолкнуть и извиниться. То есть, сначала извиниться, а потом умолкнуть.

– Нет, не могу, – отрезала Марта. – Потому что сначала я была нужна мистеру Холмсу, а теперь буду нужна Гарри. Но я очень надеюсь, что когда Гарри победит того, кого должен победить, я освобожусь от своей миссии и снова начну стареть.

– Марта Хадсон – хранительница, – мрачно сказал Дамблдор. – И она не умрет до тех пор, пока ее миссия не будет окончена.

– И много таких… нестареющих? – невольно вырвалось у Сириуса.

– Единицы, – вздохнула Марта. – Это ведь самый редкий дар. И я никогда не думала, что окажусь в их числе.

– Ты, наверное, слышал о людях, которые прожили необычайно долгую жизнь и до последнего дня сохранили способность трудиться? – снова вмешался Дамблдор. – Но есть и другие, которые меняют документы, берут себе новые имена, поэтому об их невероятном долгожительстве никто особенно и не знает. Все эти люди несут в себе дар Хельги. Они живут и сохраняют молодость и силы, пока продолжают работать, пока выполняют свою особую миссию. Пока то дело, которым они занимаются, продолжает оставаться главным делом в их жизни. Одного такого человека, кстати, ты давно знаешь. Ты же виделся сегодня с мадам Помфри? Ты не поверишь, но эта женщина когда-то мазала мне йодом разбитые коленки. Помнишь, как она выглядела, когда ты только пришел учиться?

– Ну… примерно так же, как сейчас, – растерянно пробормотал Сириус.

– А ведь с тех пор прошло пятнадцать лет. И ты не задумывался о том, что за это время она должна была измениться?

– Нет, как-то в голову не пришло. – Сириус почесал в затылке. – А в чем заключается ее миссия?

– В том, чтобы никто из детишек, упавших с метлы во время квиддичного матча или взорвавших котел в кабинете зельеварения, не погиб и не остался искалеченным на всю жизнь. А еще – чтобы было чуть меньше падений и чуть меньше взорванных котлов. Она хранит детей Хогвартса. Ее возможности не безграничны, но то, что она делает для учеников, поистине бесценно, и она будет жить и работать в Хогвартсе до тех пор, пока ей не найдется достойная смена. А еще у меня есть очень сильное подозрение, что Николя Фламель с супругой живут так долго вовсе не благодаря эликсиру, полученному из философского камня, а просто потому, что их научные исследования имеют для мироздания особую ценность.

– Потрясающе! – воскликнул Сириус. – Но, драный Мерлин, если бы детишки знали, что у хаффлов есть шанс жить почти вечно, они бы валом валили на их факультет!

– Ох, Сириус, ты так ничего и не понял. – Дамблдор с усмешкой откинулся на спинку кресла. – Ребенок, мечтающий жить «почти вечно», никогда не попадет в Хаффлпафф, сколько бы он Шляпу не упрашивал.

– Понятно. – Сириус кивнул. – Надеюсь, вы не станете стирать мне память, когда мы выйдем отсюда?

– Нет, – фыркнул Дамблдор. – Я удовольствуюсь обещанием хранить наш разговор в тайне.

– Спасибо, – серьезно сказал Сириус и повернулся к Марте: – Простите, миссис Хадсон, если я был бестактен и обидел вас.

– Ну что вы, мистер Блэк, я вовсе не обижена. И давайте, наконец, поговорим о Гарри. Где он сейчас?

– В Хогвартсе. И знаешь, Марта, я бы предпочел сначала выслушать твой рассказ.

– Ну да, наверное, ты прав. Но понимаешь, я соскучилась. Я же не видела его столько лет!

– Сколько?! – встрял Сириус, забыв о своем намерении быть вежливым и корректным. – Когда это вы умудрились с ним познакомиться?

Марта с улыбкой повернулась к нему.

– Впервые я увидела Гарри Поттера утром 13 ноября 1886 года. Я подошла к своему бельевому шкафу, открыла дверцу и увидела внутри спящего семилетнего мальчика.

– Э, – сказал Сириус.

Альбус рассмеялся.

– Вот поэтому я предлагаю, чтобы Марта рассказала нам всю эту историю с начала и до конца. Иначе мы все равно ничего не поймем. Хотя должен признаться, что кое-какие подробности мне известны.

– Еще бы! Ведь это ты помогал мне разобраться в устройстве этого проклятого шкафа! И так ничего и не выяснил.

– У магглов есть прекрасное определение для таких вот устройств. «Черный ящик». Он действует, но мы никогда не узнаем, что там у него внутри. Но главное – это то, что он действует.

– Вообще-то «черные ящики» – это такие звукозаписывающие штуки в маггловских самолетах, – пробормотал Сириус. – Но вы продолжайте, продолжайте, не обращайте на меня внимания.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула Марта, – я продолжу и расскажу все по порядку. А вы, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не вмешиваться и не перебивать.

– Постараемся! – торжественно пообещал Дамблдор. А Сириус просто кивнул.

  **Рассказ Марты**

Как вы уже знаете, я магглорожденная волшебница и училась в Хаффлпаффе. Должна признаться, все те знания, которые я получила в Хогвартсе, мне практически не пригодились. Сразу после окончания школы я вышла замуж за человека, которого любила с детства. Он был магглом, и мне удалось скрыть от него свои колдовские способности. Он был уверен, что я в течение семи лет училась в обычном закрытом пансионе. Сейчас я думаю, что он все знал или, по крайней мере, догадывался, но молчал, подыгрывая мне. Может быть, я была неправа, но когда у меня родились дети, я решила, что мое решение жить как обычная маггла было совершенно правильным. Обе мои девочки оказались сквибами, и я не представляю, каково бы им пришлось, если бы они росли в волшебном мире или на грани двух миров и с раннего детства чувствовали себя обделенными.

Где-то в середине семидесятых мой муж очень тяжело заболел. Он держал швейную мастерскую, и с этого времени мне пришлось взять на себя и уход за мужем, и управление мастерской. К счастью, мне удалось удачно выдать замуж обеих дочерей, и они уже жили отдельно от нас.

Муж умер в 1880 году. Мне было пятьдесят пять лет, я была еще относительно здорова и полна сил, но мне казалось, что моя жизнь кончена. Я продала мастерскую и собиралась переехать к младшей дочери, чтобы помогать ей с детьми, но тут на меня неожиданно свалилось наследство.

Я уже говорила вам, что родилась в семье магглов и у меня нет родственников в волшебном мире. Я заподозрила подвох сразу же, как только увидела стучащую в окно сову. Но стряпчий из Косого переулка сумел убедить меня, что все правильно и законно и что я действительно прихожусь троюродной племянницей покойной Антигоне Снорк, которая оставила мне после смерти дом, предназначенный для сдачи в наем, и старинный шкаф, который я обязана сохранить. Именно такие условия и были указаны в завещании: я непременно должна была сдать этот дом и не имела права избавиться от шкафа.

Я пожелала увидеться с близкими родственниками покойной. Мне дали адрес.

Это оказалось древнее, но крайне обедневшее семейство. Все, как один, хаффлпаффцы. Деньги от сдачи в наем хорошего четырехэтажного дома явно не были бы для них лишними. Я сказала, что готова отказаться от своей доли в их пользу, но они в один голос уверяли меня, что не примут такой жертвы и что я просто обязана уважить волю покойницы и вступить в права наследства. Я заметила, что они все почесывают ладони, и не стала спорить. Но поверите или нет, все последующие годы я половину полученной арендной платы отправляла семейству Снорков.

Итак, я стала владелицей дома. У меня были деньги, вырученные от продажи мастерской, и я потратила их на ремонт и смену обстановки. Всю старую мебель я, естественно, выбросила, кроме шкафа, указанного в завещании. Ту комнату, в которой он стоял, я решила оставить для себя, и стала складывать в этот шкаф одеяла и постельное белье.

Наконец, в начале 1881 года я дала в газете следующее объявление:

_«КОМНАТЫ меблированные, 221б, Бейкер-стрит, Портман-сквер, для одного или двух джентльменов. Гостиная с одной или двумя спальнями, хорошая кухня. Обращаться на месте к М. Хадсон»._

Вы уже знаете, кем были мои постояльцы. И вот что я хочу сказать – за последние семьдесят лет я пересмотрела великое множество фильмов и театральных постановок про мистера Холмса и доктора Уотсона. Я видела многих «Холмсов» – от Уильяма Джилетта до Джереми Бретта, и я до сих пор не могу понять, почему в театре и кино Холмса играют такие пожилые актеры. Пятидесятилетние, великий Мерлин! В свои пятьдесят мистер Холмс уже решил отойти от дел и уехал в Суссекс.

А когда я увидела его впервые, ему было где-то около двадцати пяти. Его друг, доктор Уотсон, был чуть старше, но не намного.

Мистера Холмса я поначалу приняла за студента – медика или химика, и очень долго не могла понять, чем же он занимается на самом деле. Он привез с собой целую груду лабораторной посуды: всякие колбы, пробирки, и руки у него были вечно в пятнах от реактивов, в каких-то порезах, царапинах.

Он был, как ртуть… Нет, как вода. То совсем тихий, то бурный и порывистый. И, конечно, он не был «думающей машиной», как поначалу описывал его доктор. Напротив, он был чрезвычайно раним, чрезвычайно чувствителен к любым проявлениям несправедливости. А образы «холодного мыслителя» и «думающей машины» были нужны ему как маски, чтобы спрятать за ними свою уязвимость. Он был, без сомнения, гением. Вам известно, что именно его разработки легли в основу современной криминалистики? Но это не главное. Главное то, что к нему приезжали и приходили люди не только со всего Лондона, но и со всей Англии. Приходили в надежде отыскать ответы на свои вопросы или добиться справедливости. И мистер Холмс помогал всем, он относился как к равному к каждому человеку, к какому бы сословию этот человек ни относился. И каждому мог посочувствовать. Вы не представляете, как я жалею, что в его жилах не было ни капли волшебной крови и что последний из даров Хельги достался мне, а не ему.

– Это его вы должны были оберегать? – тихо спросил Сириус. – Он и был вашей миссией?

– По-видимому, да. Он был гением, а гении, как известно, мало приспособлены к обычной земной жизни. Он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то мог его выслушать, чтобы кто-то заботился о нем, сопереживал, кормил, окружал теплом и уютом. Поэтому судьба послала ему двух хранителей – доктора Уотсона и меня. Нет-нет! – усмехнулась Марта при виде удивленных лиц Сириуса и Альбуса. – Доктор Уотсон был таким же магглом, как мистер Холмс, и никаким сверхъестественным даром не обладал. Но он тоже искренне любил мистера Холмса и мог дать ему то, что не могла дать я.

– А когда вы поняли?.. Ну, то есть…

– Как только мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон въехали в мой дом, я начала замечать, что мои магические силы растут. К тому времени я не пользовалась палочкой вот уже почти сорок лет, но чтобы заметить прибывающую магию, палочка была не нужна. Я видела, как стакан, упавший со стола, на миг зависает в воздухе, а затем опускается на пол целым и невредимым. Я видела, как кастрюли сами очищаются от грязи, стоит лишь прикоснуться к ним губкой. Это были мелочи, но постепенно они складывались в целостную картину. Я была словно окружена коконом из магической энергии, и эта энергия помогала мне во всем, какую бы работу я ни делала, пусть даже самую простую. Постепенно этот кокон разрастался, и я начала воспринимать его как огромную паутину, сетью наброшенную на город. Я могла чувствовать, где находятся мистер Холмс и его друг, я могла ощутить угрожающую им опасность и отвести ее – сделать так, чтобы пуля пролетела мимо, а нож в руке убийцы дрогнул в самый важный момент. А еще я обнаружила, что у меня перестали появляться новые морщины и седые волосы. Правда, это я заметила совсем не сразу.

– А Гарри? – не вытерпел Сириус. – Когда к вам попал Гарри?

– Осенью 1886 года, как я уже говорила. Я нашла его спящим в шкафу, и он не помнил, как оказался внутри. Говорил, что они с дядей Сириусом рано утром шли к кому-то в гости, а потом он устал и дядя Сириус взял его на руки. А проснулся он уже здесь. Я так думаю, мистер Блэк, мальчик заснул у вас на руках и вы сонного положили его в шкаф. С ним было письмо. Написанное моим же почерком. В письме говорилось, что Гарри должен жить в моем доме до достижения одиннадцати лет, а затем он поступит в Хогвартс и будет возвращаться сюда на летние каникулы. Из разговоров с мальчиком я поняла, что он – круглый сирота, и после смерти родителей воспитывался у родственников, которые его обижали. Гарри уже знал, что он волшебник и что будет учиться в Хогвартсе. Мы с ним договорились, что он не станет никому рассказывать о волшебном мире, и что я выдам его за своего внука. Как я поняла, приемные родители запрещали ему любые упоминания о магии, и он в свои семь лет прекрасно умел держать язык за зубами. Гарри был удивительным ребенком. Мне до сих пор не верится, что после такого воспитания он смог сохранить в себе столько доверия к людям. Он был таким доброжелательным, таким открытым и очень-очень любопытным.

– Вы знали, что он прапраправнук Шерлока Холмса?

– Нет, не совсем, – Марта покачала головой. – Я знала, что Гарри – какой-то его дальний родственник. Так было сказано в письме. Я была уверена, что у мистера Холмса нет детей.

– В то время их у него и не было, – кивнул Дамблдор.

– И я догадалась, что на Гарри наложено защитное заклинание. Я знала о существовании таких заклинаний, хотя столкнулась с ним впервые. Единственное, что меня смутило – это когда Гарри вернулся сюда летом 1891 года, после своего первого курса в Хогвартсе. Я знала, что Гарри обязан хотя бы раз в год возвращаться в дом своих родственников. Но Холмса в это время здесь не было, он считался погибшим. Как вы знаете, в мае этого года состоялась его знаменитая «дуэль» на Рейхенбахе.

– Ты сказала «считался погибшим»? Ты сама, Марта, верила в его смерть? – уточнил Альбус.

– Я не знала, во что верить. Мне казалось, что он не мог умереть, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы я смогла его «почувствовать». Но Гарри тогда объяснил мне, что защитное заклинание будет действовать до тех пор, пока этот дом остается домом Шерлока Холмса. Я не стала искать других постояльцев, сохранила все вещи мистера Холмса и ухаживала за ними в его отсутствие, как если бы он мог в любую минуту вернуться. И он вернулся. А Гарри, как мне кажется, знал, что Холмс не погиб.

– Еще бы! Небось, как только он снова оказался в нашем времени, так сразу кинулся в библиотеку за Конан-Дойлем.

– Да, кстати, о рассказах. Когда доктор Уотсон начал писать отчеты об их с мистером Холмсом совместных приключениях, я попросила его, чтобы он нигде не упоминал имени Гарри. Просто на всякий случай.

– А Гарри тоже участвовал в их расследованиях?! – воскликнул Сириус. – Миссис Хадсон, пожалуйста, отправьте в прошлое и меня тоже! Я очень вас прошу!

Марта и Даблдор дружно расхохотались.

– Мистер Блэк, если Гарри я могла выдать за своего внука, то за кого, по-вашему, мне следует выдать вас?

Сириус закашлялся и покраснел.

– На самом деле Гарри ходил в начальную школу и играл со своими друзьями, как все обычные дети, – спокойно пояснила Марта. – Если он и выполнял какие-то поручения мистера Холмса, то самые незначительные, вроде отправки телеграмм или поиска изрезанной газетной статьи в окрестных гостиницах. Единственный раз, когда я была действительно зла на Холмса – это тот случай в Девоншире. Подумать только – взять девятилетнего мальчика с собой на болота! И мистер Холмс мог сколько угодно клясться, что Гарри там ничто не угрожало, что он жил в деревне, а на болота только относил еду, но я была так рассержена на этого чертова гения, что готова была задушить его голыми руками! – Марта взглянула на свои руки и сокрушенно подытожила: – Естественно, не задушила. Но мистер Холмс, как мне кажется, стал после этой ссоры гораздо осмотрительнее.

– Но вы же наверняка могли уберечь от опасности их обоих, – с сомнением заметил Сириус.

– В Лондоне – да. Но Девоншир – это слишком уж далеко.

– А как вообще твои постояльцы относились к Гарри? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Хорошо относились, – уверенно ответила Марта. – То есть, сначала я, конечно, предупреждала Гарри, чтобы он поменьше попадался им на глаза. Сами понимаете, если вы заняты серьезным делом, а в доме вдруг появляется чужой маленький ребенок и путается у вас под ногами, мало кто из мужчин способен сразу проникнуться к нему отцовской любовью. Но Гарри рос, становился серьезнее и сообразительнее, и постепенно они начали общаться. Играли в шахматы по вечерам, мистер Холмс показывал ему свои опыты. Конечно, я предупреждала Гарри, чтобы он поменьше навязывался, да и сам он видел, когда ему рады, а когда лучше уйти и не мешать. Когда Гарри был уже подростком и приезжал на каникулы, Холмс учил его фехтовать и стрелять из револьвера. А еще они ездили в поместье к другу Холмса, сэру Реджинальду Месгрейву, чтобы кататься верхом. Я знаю, что Гарри был счастлив здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, потому что он продолжал возвращаться сюда каждый год, даже после своего совершеннолетия, и навещал мистера Холмса в Суссексе на его пасеке. Он возвращался в этот дом и после смерти Холмса – раз в год, хотя бы на неделю. Но потом перестал.

– Почему? – резко спросил Сириус. – С ним что-нибудь случилось?

– Я думаю, – ответила Марта, – случилось не с ним, а со мной. Конечно, дар Хельги сослужил мне хорошую службу. Взять хотя бы тот случай с немецким шпионом в четырнадцатом году. Мне было почти девяносто. Если бы не дар, я была бы старой развалиной и вряд ли смогла бы помочь мистеру Холмсу. Но я была уверена, что после его смерти снова начну стареть.

– Но так и не начала. Потому что, Марта, если бы ты состарилась и умерла, то кто бы переправлял Гарри из двадцатого века в девятнадцатый?

– Ну, в то время я не знала, что только я и могу управлять этим шкафом. Сейчас знаю. Но когда Гарри повзрослеет, и его уже не нужно будет возвращать в прошлое, моя миссия будет окончена.

– А что там насчет управления шкафом? – переспросил Сириус, чтобы сменить тему.

– Когда Гарри очередным летом не приехал меня навестить, я решила выяснить, не случилось ли с моим чудесным шкафом какой-нибудь неприятности. И обратилась за помощью к относительно молодому, но уже прославленному волшебнику. К Альбусу Дамблдору.

– Опа! – воскликнул Сириус, изумленно уставившись на директора. – Мир тесен, да?

– Волшебный мир – это одна большая деревня, – с улыбкой согласился Дамблдор. – Как мне удалось выяснить, шкаф был исправен, но его принцип действия оказался довольно-таки своеобразным. Во-первых, это был аналог так называемых исчезательных шкафов, но он перемещал людей и вещи не в пространстве, а во времени. Во-вторых, он использовал принцип имприттинга…

– То есть?

– То есть, где-нибудь через пару дней, а может быть, и завтра, мы приведем сюда Гарри Поттера, и Марта, уже зная, как работает этот шкаф, отправит мальчика в прошлое на сто один год.

– Почему именно на сто один?

– А посчитай сам. Сейчас на дворе восемьдесят седьмой, так? Тысяча девятьсот. А Марта обнаружила Гарри в этом шкафу в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят шестом. Значит, она должна отправить его в прошлое точно на сто один год, и ни больше, ни меньше. В этот самый момент шкаф запомнит и эту волшебницу, и эту дату. Теперь, никто другой не сможет воспользоваться этим шкафом, и никто другой не сможет указать иной временной промежуток – ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, ни в будущем.

– Никогда-никогда?

– Возможно, когда Марта умрет, найдется другой волшебник, который сможет перенастроить этот шкаф на себя и задать иной шаг перехода. Не делай таких испуганных глаз, Сириус, все мы смертны, и всех нас когда-нибудь не станет.

– Старики обязаны уходить, – согласилась Марта. – Чтобы освобождать место для молодых.

– А что было дальше? – полюбопытствовал Сириус.

– Дальше? В сороковом, когда начались немецкие бомбардировки, я спрятала дом под «Фиделиусом». Я больше его не сдавала – для меня этот дом был прежде всего домом Холмса, а затем – домом Гарри, куда мальчик рано или поздно должен возвратиться. Он будет жить здесь, мистер Блэк, когда станет взрослым, и здесь станет растить своих детей. А до тех пор дом необходимо сберечь. Сама я все эти годы работала – нянькой, экономкой, поварихой – делала то, что умела. А когда на Бейкер-стрит открылся музей Холмса, пошла туда смотрительницей. И ждала, когда же наконец, ко мне придут и скажут, что я должна отправить в прошлое одного маленького мальчика.

– Он проживет там четыре года – с семи до одиннадцати, а потом? Вернется в это же время, но уже одиннадцатилетним? Или как?

– Сириус, ты невнимательно слушаешь, – серьезно сказал Дамблдор. – Шкаф действует со строго определенным шагом в сто один год. Гарри проживет в прошлом четыре года, а затем тамошняя Марта отправит его обратно в будущее - из 1890 года в 1991-й. После первого курса наша нынешняя Марта вернет его в лето 1891 года. На Бейкер-стрит он проведет каникулы и вернется к нам из конца августа 1891 года в конец августа 1992-го, чтобы отправиться в Хогвартс на второй курс. И так будет продолжаться весь период его учебы: каждое лето ему придется возвращаться в прошлое – в дом Холмса.

– Значит, мы целых четыре года его не увидим? А потом он на каждых каникулах будет попросту исчезать из нашего времени?

– Четыре года пролетят незаметно, Сириус, – Марта наклонилась к нему и сочувственно сжала его руку. – И три месяца в году – это совсем немного. Ты будешь нужен ему, не сомневайся. Он сможет гостить у тебя на Пасху и Рождество, ты сможешь навещать его в школе. И ты ведь сделал для него самое главное, ты изменил к лучшему его судьбу.

– А когда мы отправим его в прошлое? Уже завтра?

– Давайте, отложим до воскресенья, – с улыбкой предложил Дамблдор. – Пусть ребенок увидит в субботу свой первый квиддичный матч.

 

* * *

В своей книге «Загадка Риддла» Рита Скитер приводит текст письма, которое первокурсник Гарри Поттер написал в декабре 1991 года своему прапрапрадедушке, мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу.

 

_«Дорогие дядя Шерлок и дядя Джон!_

_Простите, что не писал вам так долго. У меня все хорошо. Сейчас у нас рождественские каникулы. Но я все еще в школе, потому что лежу в лазарете. Мадам Помфри (это наш колдомедик) пообещала мне, что я скоро ~~выздоровлю~~ ~~выздоровлею~~ вылечусь._

_Вы только не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста! И бабушке Марте скажите, чтобы она за меня не волновалась. Просто мы с друзьями ловили Вольдеморта. И у нас получилось! Он сидел в голове у нашего профессора Квиррелла (он ведет у нас защиту от темных сил). Вольдеморт хотел, чтобы профессор Квиррелл украл для него философский камень. Профессор один раз уже попытался его украсть, на Хеллоуин, я писал вам об этом в прошлом письме. Сначала у нас была версия, что на самом деле украсть хотел профессор Снейп, который ведет зельеварение. О нем я тоже вам писал. Он еще спрашивал меня об аконите, и я рассказал ему, как по состоянию трупа можно определить, что жертву отравили, и еще рассказал о восточном яде бик, и по-моему, он меня после этого даже немного зауважал. Так вот, он тогда пытался помешать Квирреллу, и его покусал Пушок. Это наш цербер, который охранял камень. И у него три головы!_

_Но мы придумали, как заманить Квиррелла в ловушку. Гермиона спросила у него на последнем уроке перед каникулами, правда ли, что цербера можно усыпить музыкой. А потом мы стали следить за Квирреллом, чтобы проверить, полезет он мимо Пушка за камнем или нет. И он полез, а мы шли за ним следом и следили, а потом Гермиона вернулась и привела профессора Дамблдора, а профессор Квиррелл напал на меня, но оказалось, что ему больно до меня дотронуться (это не он сам напал, это его Вольдеморт, у него в голове, заставил). Но он все-таки успел меня ранить, и поэтому я попал в лазарет. А профессор Дамблдор выгнал Вольдеморта из головы у профессора Квиррелла, и теперь профессор Квиррелл тоже лежит в лазарете, только в другой палате, и мадам Помфри говорит, что он вылечится и даже больше не будет заикаться._

_А когда она меня выпишет, я хочу остаться в школе, потому что тут сейчас Рон и Гермиона (они не поехали домой на каникулы, потому что хотели помочь мне расставить ловушку на Квирелла, то есть, на Вольдеморта). Но поехать в гости к дяде Сириусу я тоже хочу. Может быть, он разрешит мне, чтобы я взял с собой Рона и Гермиону? А после каникул мы будем искать Тайную комнату. Все говорят, что это просто легенда, но я не верю, что это легенда. К тому же у нас в замке живет привидение девочки, которую убило чудище из Тайной комнаты. Я допросил привидение (даже два раза!) и осмотрел место преступления, и теперь у меня есть версия, которую я хочу проверить! Только я сейчас вам об этом не напишу, потому что это секрет._

_А еще с нас сняли много баллов за нарушение дисциплины, но еще больше добавили за то, что мы поймали Вольдеморта!_

_Я очень сильно скучаю по вам обоим. До встречи летом._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Гарри Поттер»_

* * *

И ведь они в самом деле нашли Тайную комнату той же весной. Но это была уже совсем другая история.

 

**Конец**


End file.
